Beast heart
by supremehunter
Summary: Resumen: Después de que la magia abandonara Edolas, la vida cotidiana se ha vuelto más tranquila y las misiones en Fairy Tail son demasiado simples. Un día, Gray y Natsu deciden tomar una misión de varias semanas. Cuando vuelven, se comportan totalmente diferentes, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? M por violencia
1. Capítulo 1: El viaje

**BEAST HEART**

Resumen: Después de que la magia abandonara Edolas, la vida cotidiana se ha vuelto más tranquila y las misiones en Fairy Tail son demasiado simples. Un día, Gray y Natsu deciden tomar una misión de varias semanas. Cuando vuelven, se comportan totalmente diferentes, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?, además, los aldeanos han visto unas criaturas a las afueras de la ciudad haciendo estragos y les piden a los magos de Fairy Tail que las cacen, ¿lo lograrán?

 **Capítulo 1: El viaje**

Era un día típico en Fairy Tail de Edolas, Lucy machacaba a Natsu y Gray intentaba ganarse el corazón de Juvia, obteniendo una gran negativa.

 **Lucy:** Mírate, no te puedes ni mantener en pie- dijo mientras este se iba llorando a la barra

 **Mira:** Lucy, eres demasiada dura con Natsu-dijo en tono serio pero amable.

 **Lucy:** Pero Mira, es un inútil, en la batalla contra Fausto no hizo nada más que esconderse, y sin su coche no es más que un inútil- dijo con enojo mientras el peli rosa se deprimía más por el comentario.

 **Con Gray y Juvia**

 **Gray:** ¡Juvia, te amo!-dijo mientras se acercaba con corazoncitos a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** ¡Eres un pesado! ¡¿Por qué no dejas a Juvia en paz?!¡Y encima un inútil que no sabe defenderse! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que tocar esto a mí?!- dijo mientras se iba enfadada del gremio, dejando a un Gray destrozado que se dirigía a la barra junto a Natsu.

 **Gray:** ¡¿Por qué me hace esto Natsu?!¡¿Por qué me trata así?!¡Yo sólo quiero que me dé un poco de cariño al menos!-dijo mientras su amigo peli rosa le daba apoyo

 **Natsu:** Yo tampoco lo sé… ¡Pero ya estoy harto!- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía una misión del tablero- Mira, nos vamos a esta misión Gray y yo

Esto último sorprendió a todo el gremio, qué empezaron a reírse como locos.

 **Gray:** ¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!¡¿Cómo vamos a hacer una misión nosotros dos solos?!- dijo bastante preocupado y muerto de miedo

 **Natsu:** ¡Vamos Gray, hazlo por Juvia!- dijo mientras le daba la mano a su amigo a la vez que este asentía después de pensarlo un buen rato.

 **Lucy:** ¡Luego no vengáis llorando!-dijo en tono de burla mientras los demás se reían. Natsu y Gray solo salieron del gremio sin decir nada

Después de un rato Juvia volvió al gremio después de recuperarse del cabreo

 **Levy:** Nee Juvia, ¿A que no sabes lo que te has perdido?-dijo intentando aguantarse la risa junto a su equipo

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué es lo que Juvia se perdió?- preguntó curiosa

 **Lucy:** ¡Natsu y Gray se han ido de misión solos!-en ese momento, todo el gremio volvió a partirse el culo de risas (excepto Mira que estaba preocupada)

 **Juvia:** ¡Conociéndolos seguro que vuelven dentro de una hora llorando!-dijo mientras volvían a estallar en risas, lo que no sabían es que esos dos no volverían en un par de horas

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El cambio

**BEAST HEART**

 **Capítulo 2: El cambio**

Han pasado dos meses desde que el Natsu y el Gray de Edolas partieron a una misión para demostrar que no eran unos inútiles ante el gremio.

Al principio los demás pensaban que volverían incluso antes del mediodía, pero después de tres días sin aparecer, los ex-magos empezaron a preocuparse y buscaron por todos los lugares posibles, incluso fueron al lugar donde hicieron la misión, pero los aldeanos dijeron que no volvieron por aquí.

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail de no ser porque cierta rubia vestida de negro y una peli azul tetona con ropa de colegiada caliente no estuvieran tan deprimidas

 **Juvia:** así que… se han ido-dijo deprimida mientras miraba un vaso de agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

 **Lucy:** Me he pasado, pensaba que no serían capaces de hacerlo-suspiro-espero que estén bien

 **Wendy:** Y si ellos han…-pero un fuerte golpe en la mesa les impidió continuar

 **Lucy:** ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!- grito asustando a Wendy y a todos los presentes- ¡No…lo digas por favor!- dijo mientras a ella y a Juvia se les escapaban unas lágrimas rebeldes

 **¿?:** ¡¿Decir qué?!- dijo una voz bastante familiar

Todos miraron para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, quedándose en estado de shock, eran Natsu y Gray, los miembros que llevaban desparecidos dos meses, estaban en frente de todos ellos.

 **Lucy:** Natsu…- dijo aún bastante sorprendida, pero vio algo que no cuadraba, la mirada de Natsu. No era su típica mirada tímida y cobarde, esta era una mirada seria y penetrante, mientras este volvía su mirada hacia la barra.

Por otro lado, Gray también cambió bastante, ya no llevaba un montón de abrigos encima, sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas junto a una sudadera negra sin mangas. Pero lo que más sorprendió al gremio fue cómo pasaba al lado de Juvia. Está esperaba a que este le dijera lo mucho que la amaba y esas cosa, pero no, en vez de eso, pasó de largo sin ni siquiera mirarla. Todos estaban en completo shock ante el comportamiento de Gray (incluida Juvia) mientras se dirigía a la barra junto con Natsu.

 **Natsu:** ¡Mira, queremos tanta carne cómo sea posible- dijo mientras mira asentía aun sorprendida pero también nerviosa por la mirada penetrante que le lanzo el peli rosa

 **Wendy:** Oye Gray, Natsu… ¿estáis bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco insegura hacia ellos

 **Gray:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo en un tono aburrido mientras la miraba de manera penetrante e incluso con un poco de lujuria según Wendy.

 **Wendy:** Bueno es que… Natsu no se comporta como siempre y tú has pasado olímpicamente de Juvia- dijo mientras los demás atendían a la conversación

 **Natsu:** Eso es porque ya no somos así- dijo mientras se bebía la cerveza.

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué queréis decir?- dijo confusa

 **Gray:** Juvia ¿todas las veces que te he confesado mi amor significaron algo para ti?- rápidamente todos vieron como Juvia se ponía roja mientras este la miraba de forma fría y dura

 **Juvia:** esto…Juvia no…-dijo todo roja, pero a la vez nerviosa por la mirada del peli negro

 **Gray:** ¿No significo nada verdad?- dijo mientras la peli azul miraba hacia el suelo- mph, lo suponía- dijo en un tono serio mientras volvía su vista a la cerveza que le dio Mirajane- tranquila, no te molestaré más- esto último dejo a todos de piedra. Para Juvia fue cómo si algo se hubiese roto por dentro, pero no lo entendía, después de todo ¿no era esto lo qué quería?

En ese momento llegó Mira con un gran trozo de carne que daría de comer a 8 personas.

 **Mirajane:** bueno que apro…veche- pero se quedó de piedra viendo como comían, parecían dos bestias comiendo y peleándose por los mejores trozos, y en cuestión de un par de minutos, se comieron toda la carne

 **Natsu:** Muchas gracias Mira, tu comida es la mejor- dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la albina se pusiera un poco roja. Lucy sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, más tarde descubriría que eran celos pero los negaría

 **Gray:** ¿Oye Wendy, tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó en un tono tranquilo y atractivo, mientras que la otra peli azul tetona observaba la escena

 **Wendy:** Eh…no ¿por?

 **Gray:** Conozco un restaurante muy bueno, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?- dijo en un tono dulce y cariñoso

 **Wendy:** Va-vale- dijo bastante nerviosa y roja mientras todos se quedaban con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Juvia no se creía lo que veía, Gray, el chico que siempre la perseguía como un acosador y que siempre le decía que la amaba, estaba pidiéndole a Wendy una cita.

 **Gray:** De acuerdo, te veré a las siete, no me falles, dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía del gremio, dejando a Wendy toda roja y nerviosa.

La peli azul con ropa de escolar sintió una punzada en su pecho, se supone que debería estar feliz por haberse quitado a ese pelmazo según ella, pero en vez de eso se sintió bastante mal y cuando vio a Wendy toda roja y sonriente empezó a sentir algo que nunca creería que iba a sentir, celos.

Si señores, la Juvia de Edolas, estaba celosa porque Gray Surge iba a tener una cita con una chica que no era ella, pero como era orgullosa no demostraría sus celos, así que se largó a su casa sin que nadie la notara, a excepción de Lucy y Mira, que vieron a su amiga con preocupación

 **Natsu:** Oye Mira-chan- le dijo a la camarera mientras está volteaba a verlo-yo también conozco un buen sitio ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo llamando la atención de todos en especial de una rubia que no se creía lo que estaba oyendo

 **Mira:** Bu-bueno, no estaría mal dar una vuelta- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo, iré a tu casa a las siete, nos vemos- dijo mientras se iba del gremio

Lucy estaba en completo estado de shock, y rápidamente se dirigió a Mirajane mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa

 **Lucy:** ¡¿PORQUE HAS ACEPTADO?!TU SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL Y AUN ASÍ ACEPTASTE!- grito mientras lloraba sin importarle la mirada de los demás

 **Mirajane:** ¡Sí, lo hice por dos motivos!- dijo mientras la rubia escuchaba atentamente- 1ºQuiero saber que le ha pasado durante estos dos meses- dijo mientras la rubia se calmaba, a decir verdad se les olvidó preguntarles- y 2º Natsu… me gusta desde hace tiempo- esto último dejó a más de uno con la mandíbula en el suelo

 **Lucy:** Mira… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo mientras contenía las ganas de pegarle a algo o a alguien

 **Mirajane:** Me gusta Lucy, y quiero saber si ambas tenemos una oportunidad para estar con él- dijo mientras sonreía de forma pícara

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo que ambas?- en ese instante la albina le dice algo a la rubia que la pone roja mientras echa humo por las orejas-¿pe-pe-pero Mira estás segura de que va a funcionar?- dijo con la cara bastante roja de la vergüenza

 **Mirajane:** Si tú y Natsu estáis de acuerdo- dijo mientras sonreía feliz.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que luego le contaría a Juvia.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Gray (cada uno en sus casa) buscaban la ropa adecuada para la cita mientras se preparaban algo de comer (otra vez)

 **Natsu/Gray:** Pronto conseguiré lo que tanto he buscado- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían macabramente, a la vez que les crecían los dientes y los ojos se volvían rojos

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Instintos

**BEAST HEART**

 **Capítulo 3: Instintos**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, las chicas se dirigían a sus respectivas citas, mientras cada una era seguida por otras chicas (Lucy y Juvia) con curiosidad, y porque no, algo celosas (aunque Juvia no lo admitirá)

 _ **Flash back**_

Cuatro chicas estaban en una mesa del gremio (Mira, Wendy, Lucy y Juvia) sobre la cita que iban a tener

 **Mira:** ¿entonces lo habéis entendido?

 **Lucy:** Si Mira, yo te sigo a ti y Juvia seguirá a Wendy

 **Juvia:** ¡¿Y por qué tengo que seguir a ese tarado?!- dijo en tono enfadado aunque en realidad tenía curiosidad

 **Wendy:** Porque todas queremos saber qué les ha pasado en la misión y yo necesito que alguien me vigile por si él hace algo… raro- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Cómo que algo raro?!- preguntó la rubia sin entender

 **Wendy:** Esa forma en la que me miró… no parecía Gray, parecía… como un animal salvaje que acecha a su presa- dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido

 **Juvia:** No te preocupes, si te hace algo indebido, Juvia le romperá los huesos-dijo con un aura que daba miedo

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Mira/Wendy:** Espero que esto funcione- pensaron al unísono mientras veían a su pareja con un traje de chaqueta bastante elegante, cosa que hizo que las féminas( incluyendo a las espías) se sonrojaran un poco al ver lo atractivos que estaban

 **Natsu/Gray:** ¿Nos vamos?- dijeron al unísono (Referencia: Natsu está en la zona oeste de la ciudad y Gray está en la parte sureste) mientras le daban la mano a sus respectivas citas

 **Mira/Wendy:** Sí- dijeron un poco sonrojadas al ver sus miradas tan sensuales junto a sus sonrisas, sin poder evitar agachar la cabeza del sonrojo

Por otro lado las espías reaccionaron cada una de una forma. Lucy quería destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviese por delante, mientras Juvia intentaba no matar a cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino, mientras caminaba tranquila pero desprendiendo un aura que daba miedo, aunque no supiera el por qué.

La cita de ambos fue bastante simple pero divertida, fueron a diferentes lugares de la ciudad, hablaban de cosas triviales, luego fueron al parque de atracciones (no hace falta pronunciar que las espías estaban que se tiraban de los pelos), hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Cada uno pidió su ración y empezaron a comer tranquilamente, lo que sorprendió a las chicas, ya que su comportamiento actual no tenía nada que ver con el del gremio.

 **Con Natsu y Mira**

 **Natsu:** Bueno Mira ¿de qué querías hablarme?- dijo mientras se comía un gran filete de forma bastante elegante

 **Mira:** es sobre la misión Natsu, me gustaría saber que os ha pasado- dijo directa al grano mientras el peli rosa la miraba serio. Lucy, que entró disfrazada, puso atención a la conversación

 **Natsu:** Bueno, por donde empiezo…-dijo mientras se ponía una mano sobre el mentón- La historia empieza después de bajarnos el tren y hablar con el alcalde del pueblo, la misión consistía en atrapar a unos ladrones que estaban aterrorizando el pueblo-dijo mientras la albina lo escuchaba atentamente- al principio el tío nos dio bastantes problemas, incluso acabamos heridos- dijo mientras la albina y la rubia que espiaba se impresionaban, pero la rubia se sintió mal ya que de no haber sido tan grosera con el no habría acabado herido- pensábamos que íbamos a morir, entonces apareció un hombre que nos salvó la vida y nos propuso entrenar, por eso tardamos más de dos meses- dijo mientras que ambas oyentes se sorprendieron de su historia, y de no ser por la actitud que tuvieron en el gremio no les habrían creído.

 **Mira:** Y parece que tuvo efecto, habéis cambiado bastante

 **Natsu:** Lo sé Mira, el Natsu cobarde que cambiaba de su personalidad cada vez que subía o bajaba del coche se ha ido. Ya no seré el saco de boxeo de Lucy ni de nadie más, a partir de ahora empezaré de cero- dijo asombrando a la albina y a la rubia camuflada-por cierto… dile a Lucy que se le da muy mal esconderse- dijo mientras se iba sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta?

 **Con Gray y Wendy**

 **Wendy:** Oye Gray, me gustaría hablar sobre…

 **Gray:** ¿La misión? Vale- en eso le empezó a contar como le fue la misión y el entrenamiento que tuvo, vamos, que contó la misma historia mientras la otra peli azul que observaba de lejos escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

 **Wendy:** ¿Y qué pasa con Juvia?- dijo un poco apenada sabiendo que su amiga la estaba escuchando

 **Gray:** Ella ya tomó su elección- dijo de manera fría y sin sentimientos, a la peli azul (Juvia) la manera en la que lo dijo le sintió como una patada en el culo, aunque no lo entendía ya que lo que quería era que la dejara en paz

 **Wendy:** Pero… ¿después de todo el tiempo que llevas intentando conseguir su corazón renuncias a ella?... ¿Y si ella siente algo por ti?- dijo sabiendo que la otra la iba a matar por decir eso

En ese momento, el peli negro se acerca a la chica, a unos centímetros de su cara, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la distancia, pero a la vez se asustó ante la penetrante mirada de esté

 **Gray:** Si ella tiene que decirme algo, que me lo diga a la cara y de corazón y que no se pase el día persiguiendo a una amiga en una cita- dijo en un tono enfadado mientras se iba del lugar, dejando a Wendy sola y bastante sorprendida tanto por el carácter del chico como por saber que Juvia los estaba siguiendo, mientras que la nombrada, que al ver el peligroso acercamiento salió a defenderla, se paró en seco y en completo estado de shock tanto por las palabras que dijo como por haberla descubierto, le había llamado cobarde y mentirosa en toda la cara.

Wendy, que estaba viendo a su amiga, pensó que se iba a poner como un oso y arrancarle la cara a Gray, pero no paso eso. En cambio, la peli azul con uniforme escolar cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes empezaban a salir.

Wendy rápidamente fue a ver si su amiga estaba bien, pero esta rápidamente se levantó y abrazó a su amiga sorprendiéndola

 **Juvia:** Sabes… creo que ese idiota tiene razón- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar a la vez que esta era consolada por su amiga.

 **En el gremio**

Lucy y Juvia (en especial Juvia) se sentían bastante deprimidas, mientras Mira, Wendy e incluso Levy intentaron consolarla, pero sin mucho éxito.

 **Levy:** Ese cabrón de Gray le voy a dar una paliza- dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar al Surge, pero una mano la detuvo

 **Juvia:** No merece la pena Levy, es culpa de Juvia y de nadie más- dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito

 **Wendy:** Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están?- dijo mientras miraba por el gremio pero no los veía

 **Lucy:** Quién sabe, por ahora no quiero saber nada de ellos- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia su casa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas, que estaban preocupadas

 **En otra parte de la ciudad(a las afueras de la ciudad 1:30 a.m.)**

Un granjero estaba durmiendo junto a su familia después de trabajar duramente en el campo y cuidar a sus ovejas y guardarlas en el corral como hacia todos los días, pero esta noche no sería igual. Un rugido bestial, junto a los balidos de las ovejas despiertan al granjero y a su familia, este rápidamente baja junto con una linterna y una escopeta de cartuchos (recordad que ya no hay magia en Edolas) salía de su casa y fue directo al corral de las ovejas, alumbró con la linterna pegada con cinta aislante al arma y apuntó, pensando que serían alimañas o algún ladrón, pero para su desgracia, no lo eran

Eran dos criaturas, una de ellas blanca con una crin negra, dos cuernos rectos en la cabeza, dientes afilados, ojos rojos, garras de águila y una cola negra y larga como la de un mono. La otra era marrón oscuro con una crin roja, dos cuernos en la cabeza, varios pinchos grandes en la espalda, ojos rojos, dientes afilados como los tiburones y una cola roja con escamas y 8 pinchos blancos en la punta.

El granjero, asustado pego un tiro en el suelo asustando a las bestias, que después de la matanza se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Después del susto, el granjero observo con horror y mucho dolor cómo de 200 ovejas sólo quedaron 30 y sus perros de pastoreo habían sido brutalmente destripados.

Al día siguiente el granjero fue al gremio y colgó un cartel de recompensa pidiendo ayuda para cazar a los monstruos, el cual los miembros del gremio aceptaron con entusiasmo, pero sin tener éxito ya que no encontraban a las fieras y no ha vuelto a haber ningún ataque desde entonces.

Lucy y Juvia, que fueron las últimas que cogieron el trabajo, volvieron con las manos vacías mientras Mira les ponía algo de beber

 **Mira:** Ara, ara parece que no habéis tenido suerte- dijo mientras les sonreía

 **Juvia:** Juvia piensa que ese hombre nos ha mentido- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa

 **Lucy:** No lo creo, vimos los cuerpos, y esas heridas no las ha hecho ningún animal de la zona- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que la peli azul

En ese momento, aparecen Natsu y Gray que va al tablero de misiones a coger un trabajo cada uno.

 **Natsu:** Mira, me voy de misión- dijo mientras cogía un trabajo de vencer a un monstruo a varios días de la ciudad

 **Gray:** Yo también me voy- dijo cogiendo la de vencer a unos bandidos en las montañas

 **Mira:** ¡Esperad!, enseñadme las misiones-dijo mientras le entregaban los papeles con la misión y la recompensa- no podéis iros solos, es demasiado arriesgada- dijo en un tono serio y a la vez paternal

 **Natsu:** ¿Pero con quién iré?, nadie hace las misiones que yo hago- dijo dándole una excusa para ir solo

 **Gray:** Y yo estoy igual- dijo en un tono aburrido

 **Mira:** Mmmm… ya sé, Lucy, Juvia- dijo llamando a las chicas para que se acercaran- tenéis que ir de misión con ellos- no pidió, lo ordenó.

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Por qué yo?!¡Acabamos de hacer una misión!- dijo con bastante agresividad

 **Juvia:** Lucy tiene razón Mira, Juvia está muy cansada- dijo en tono de molestia. Rápidamente, la albina se puso delante de las dos mujeres y les puso una sonrisa de esas que prometen dolor, mucho dolor (cómo la Mirajane de Earthland)

 **Mira:** ¿Habéis dicho algo?, no os he oído bien-dijo mientras desprendía esa aura negra

 **Lucy:** No, no, nada, nosotras iremos encantadas, ¿verdad Juvia?- dijo mientras intentaba no mearse encima

 **Juvia:** Cla-claro que sí Lucy, Juvia también irá- dijo en el mismo estado que la rubia

 **Mira:** Muy bien, entonces Lucy irá con Natsu y Juvia con Gray

 **Lucy/Juvia:** ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡ESTÁS DE COÑA VER- no pudieron terminar de gritar porque la albina las fulminó con la mirada, mientras estas asentían e iban rápidamente con los chicos

 **Natsu:** Supongo que trabajaremos juntos- dijo en un tono y con una cara neutral

 **Lucy:** Si… eso parece- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado ya que no quería verlo directamente

 **Gray:** ¿Nos vamos?- dijo de manera neutral y con una mirada fría hacia el frente

 **Juvia:** Sí, la verdad es que no quiero estar con un idiota mucho tiempo- dijo en un tono enojado, pero en realidad estaba aún triste por las duras palabras del pelinegro.

Y así ambos partieron a sus respectivas misiones y a saber cuándo volverían

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Crueles y brutales

**BEAST HEART**

 **Capítulo 4: Crueles y brutales**

 **Con Natsu y Lucy**

Después de dos horas en tren, ambos llegaron al pueblo que la criatura había atacado. El alcalde, un hombre bajito, calvo y viejo les describió cómo era la criatura y donde solía transitar y pasaba el día.

Después del hospedaje, ambos fueron a donde les habían indicado, aunque no dijeron ni una palabra.

 **Lucy:** Y bueno… ¿vamos a estar así todo el día?¿sin decir nada?- dijo intentando romper ese incómodo ambiente

 **Natsu:** Pues no sé… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dijo en un tono indiferente

 **Lucy:** Pues… ¿Qué os paso en la misión esa que no volvisteis en 2 meses?- dijo en tono de que no le importara

 **Natsu:** Pensé que ya lo sabías después de seguirnos a mí y a Mira-chan en nuestra cita- dijo en un tono serio, mientras la rubia se maldecía por lo bajo, ya que él sabía que los había espiado

 **Lucy:** entonces… ¿por qué invitaste a Mira a una cita?- dijo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema

 **Natsu:** ¿Intentas cambiar de tema?- preguntó en un tono de afirmación mientras la rubia se maldecía por lo listo que era el peli rosa

 **Lucy:** No importa, sólo contéstame- dijo un poco enojada y con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, pero el peli rosa era inmune

 **Natsu:** Si tanto insistes- dijo en un tono tranquilo y pasivo- lo hice por 2 motivos- dijo mientras la rubia escuchaba atento- 1º Me gusta Mira y 2º quería saber tu reacción- dijo mientras la rubia abría los ojos como platos

 **Lucy:** ¿Te- te gusta Mirajane?- decía un poco sorprendida mientras que dentro de ella sentía como algo se quebraba -¿ desde cuándo?- dijo en un tono un poco triste que el chico notó

 **Natsu:** Desde que la conozco, antes era un cobarde que no se podía ni defender así mismo y nunca me habría atrevido a hacer lo que hice ayer, pero ahora tengo la suficiente fuerza de confianza como para pedirle algo serio con ella- dijo con una gran determinación que sorprendió a la rubia, pero está recordó la segunda respuesta

 **Lucy:** ¿Y qué significa eso de ver mi reacción?- dijo mientras miraba al chico de manera amenazadora pidiendo explicaciones, pero en ese instante la tierra empieza a temblar, seguido de un potente rugido

 **Natsu:** ¡Ya era hora de que salieras!- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate a la vez que sonreía excitado.

Lucy entendió y también se puso en pose de lucha, mientras veía al chico de un poco extrañada y preocupada. Esa no era una sonrisa normal, se podía sentir un aura peligrosa alrededor.

En ese instante, aparece la bestia que estaban buscando, era un lagarto verde con pinchos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, con ojos amarillos de gato y del tamaño de un rinoceronte (Es como un megalania de tamaño medio, un pariente del dragón de Komodo que vivió en Australia) mientras miraba a los dos ex-magos furioso por haber entrado en su territorio. La rubia, al darse cuenta de cómo era el bicho de grande y al no tener magia pensó en cómo salir corriendo sin que se la coma.

 **Lucy:** Natsu, debemos huir y… ¡Natsu espera!- dijo la rubia al ver cómo el peli rosa iba directo a por la bestia.

La bestia también fue hacia Natsu, lanzándole un zarpazo con una de sus garras, pero el peli rosa lo esquivó con increíble facilidad y le propinó un potente puñetazo en el estómago de la bestia, provocando que esta se retorciera de dolor a la vez que vomitaba su anterior comida.

Lucy se quedó en completo shock por la potencia de ese golpe, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido? Pero en ese momento observa la mirada de su compañero, no era una mirada seria o de aburrimiento como las que daba últimamente, esta era diferente….como si estuviera disfrutando del dolor de su víctima.

De un rápido movimiento, el peli rosa estampó la cabeza del lagarto en el suelo. Después lo sujeto de las mandíbulas mientras se las abría poco a poco.

La bestia intentaba huir, pero era inútil, y en un rápido movimiento, Natsu le rompe la mandíbula a la criatura acabando con su vida.

La rubia miraba entre asustada como sorprendida. Sorprendida por la increíble fuerza de su compañero, y asustada por la mirada de este. Sonreía de manera macabra mientras que sus ojos, verdes zafiro, eran rojo sangre.

En ese instante de los matorrales salen dos especies de lagartos idénticos al anterior pero de menor tamaño que se acercaban al difunto

 **Lucy:** Son sus crías…- dijo mientras lo entendía todo- por eso era tan agresivo, estaba protegiendo a sus crías- dijo de manera triste y con pena mirando a los pequeños lagartos

 **Natsu:** Parece ser…- dijo de un modo neutral- pero la misión aún no ha acabado- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa bastante siniestra, Lucy: Dijo su compañera rubia que lo miraba sin entender

A una velocidad, el peli rosa cogió a uno de los lagartos mientras este gritaba

 **Lucy:** ¡¿NATSU QUE VAS HACER?!- Gritó asustada mientras el chico la mirada con una sonrisa macabra

De un zarpazo, el peli rosa le arranca las tripas del abdomen mientras el lugar se llenaba de sangre y tripas.

Lucy miro horrorizada cómo ese pobre animal se retorcía mientras intentaba escapar, pero Natsu le aplastó la cabeza, esparciendo los sesos por el lugar. Lucy estaba muy asustada, Natsu, el chico cobarde del cuál abusaba y lo usaba cómo un saco de boxeo, se convirtió en un monstruo sediento de sangre.

El otro lagarto intentó huir, pero el peli rosa lo atrapó rápidamente por la cabeza al igual que el otro.

 **Lucy:** ¡NATSU NO LO HAGASSS!- Gritó la rubia desesperada y llorando, esperando a que su compañero volviera en sí.

Pero fue inútil. De un mordisco, le arrancó la cabeza, a la vez que se manchaba de sangre y empezaba a reír como un loco

 **Natsu:** Ah… tengo hambre- Dijo con la voz distorsionada, y de un rápido movimiento empezó a comerse a los tres lagartos que había matado.

Lucy, que estaba muerta de miedo, se escondió en un matorral cercano mientras miraba la macabra escena protagonizada por su compañero, que comía como una bestia salvaje.

Ante la brutal escena, la rubia, dejó de mirar, se acurruco en sus piernas llorando, esperando a que esto fuera una pesadilla. En ese momento una sombra aparece sobre ella, era Natsu, que tenía la boca cubierta de sangre mientras miraba a Lucy peligrosamente, a la vez que la susodicha se meaba en sus bragas del pánico que tenía

Presa de pánico, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un poderoso grito de angustia y desesperación

 **Con Gray y Juvia**

 **Juvia:** Así que por aquí está la cueva de esos bandidos… dijo mientras recordaba lo que les dijo el alcalde del pueblo

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Alcalde:** Los bandidos suelen estar en la ladera este de la ciudad, por favor, tengan cuidado- dijo el hombre mayor preocupado

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Juvia:** "Bien, Juvia hará rápido este trabajo para no estar con este idiota"- Pensó refiriéndose al peli negro que tenía de compañero que miraba el terreno, mientras a ella se le hacía extraño que en las misiones no le estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. Por un lado le gustaba que no fuera tan pegajoso, pero que no la mirara a menos que ella le hablara no le gustaba, pero era su culpa que el fuera así con ella, después de todo, es lo que había pedido indirectamente.

En ese momento, el pelinegro se agacha, sacando de los pensamientos a la peli azul.

 **Juvia:** Gray, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó extrañada

 **Gray:** Se acercan…- dijo mientras miraba a la dirección en la que estaban los magos, a la vez que Juvia se esconde junto a él, mientras escuchan unos murmureos acercarse, eran los ladrones que venían con un carro robado junto a unos rehenes que tenían los ojos vendados. Eran un total de 3 ladrones, 2 hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos era calvo con cicatrices en toda la cara, el otro era un joven rubio (de la edad de Wendy de Earthland) y la mujer era peli verde y con un buen cuerpo (jejejeje que me sangra la nariz jejejeje)

 **Juvia:** Maldita sea, tienen rehenes, esto va a ser difícil, Gray necesito… ¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo en un tono que no le oyeran, entonces miró a los ladrones, que se habían parado, el por qué, porque cierto chico peli negro se puso en su camino, mientras la peli azul maldijo por lo bajo

 **Gray:** Así que ustedes son los idiotas que han estado robando y secuestrando gente…- dijo mientras miraba a los sujetos con el botín y los rehenes

 **Ladrón 1:** ¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó el calvo mientras sacaba un arma de fuego

 **Gray:** ¡Soy Gray Surge, y he venido a patearos el culo!- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a la peli verde no con muy buenos ojos

 **Ladrona:** Eso lo veremos tío duro- dijo en un tono de burla, pero el peli negro seguía sonriendo

 **Juvia:** "¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil?!¡Le superan en número y encima van armados, ahora Juvia tendrá que-

PUUUM

En ese instante la peli azul dejó de pensar para saber que era ese sonido. Lo que vio la dejo de piedra, Gray le había dado un puñetazo que atravesó al calvo, haciendo que saliera un montón de sangre y trozos de intestino. Tanto los dos ladrones restantes como Juvia se quedaron de piedra ante la velocidad y fuerza del Surge

 **Ladrona:** ¡NII-SAAAANN!-dijo la peli verde mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano-¡NII-SAAANN!¡NIII-SAAANN DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!- dijo mientras lo sacudía no muy fuerte pero era tarde, ya estaba muerto

 **Ladrón 2:** ¡TE VOY A MATAR CABRONAZO!-dijo el rubio mientras cogía un machete y se lanzaba a por Gray.

 **Gray:** ¡Demasiado lento!- y a una velocidad inhumana le propina una potente patada en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate pero consciente.

Juvia, que observaba la escena no se podía creer que en sólo dos meses se había vuelto tan fuerte, pero había algo que la preocupaba. La mirada de Gray no era la de un hombre que lucha por la justicia, era la de un asesino sediento de sangre y Juvia lo notó

Poco a poco Gray se acercó al rubio y le piso la cabeza haciendo cada vez más presión mientras el chico se revolvía de dolor

 **Gray:** Adiós chico- dijo en un tono bastante macabro

 **Ladrona:** ¡No espera, por favor!- dijo desesperadamente llamando la atención del Surge

 **Gray:** ¿Qué quieres?-Dijo en un tono molesto por interrumpirle el juego

 **Ladrona:** ¡No lo mates por favor, haré lo que sea pero no le hagas nada!

 **Ladrón 2:** ¡Ne-chan, no lo hagas!

 **Gray:** ¿Has dicho que harás lo que sea?- dijo con bastante interés

 **Ladrona:** ¡ Sí pero por favor no le mates!

 **Gray:** ¡ Juvia, sal y ata a este mocoso y a su hermanita!- normalmente Juvia le habría dado un puñetazo y mandado a la mierda por hablarle en ese tono, pero la mirada del peli negro, después de haber mostrado su poder, le decía que no era buena idea

Una vez atados los puso a ambos en un árbol cada uno, después liberaron a los rehenes que se fueron a sus casas con el carro y sus pertenencias

 **Gray:** dijiste que harías lo que sea verdad- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

 **Ladrona:** si… lo que sea- dijo más tranquila pero traumada por la muerte de su hermano mayor

 **Gray:** Juvia…- llamo el chico a la peli azul- quítale toda la ropa

Tanto Juvia como el hermano menor de la ladrona se quedaron de piedra ante lo que pidió

 **Gray:** Que pasa, ¿no me oyes o qué? – dijo en un tono cabreado, la peli azul empezó a desnudar a la joven mientras el rubio se ponía histérico, su instinto junto al miedo le decían que no debía hacer enfadar a Gray

 **Juvia:** Perdóname…- dijo la peli azul mientras lloraba a la vez que le quitaba la ropa. La peli verde también lloró ya que ella también estaba asustada, ¿y quién no después de esa horrible escena?

 **Gray:** Me voy a jugar, cómo se te ocurra espiarme le sigues tú ¿entendido?- dijo fulminando a la peli azul con esos ojos de bestia, rojos como la sangre

La chica asintió mientras este cogía a la peli verde y se metían en el interior del bosque

Durante 3 horas se escucharon los gritos de la chica al ser penetrada varias veces por el pelinegro.

Juvia sólo se acurruco en sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida en estas. El rubio se quedó mirándola, al principio pensó que era cómo su compañero, pero luego vio que estaba tan asustada como él y su hermana a la que estaba violando

 **Juvia:** Juvia no lo entiende- dijo casi en un susurro pero el rubio lo escucho

 **Ladrón 2:** ¿De qué hablas?- dijo curioso ante lo que dijo la ex-maga

 **Juvia:** Gray no era así- dijo mientras sollozaba- antes era un idiota que no paraba de decirme que me amaba, pero era buena persona- dijo sollozando más que antes- ahora es un monstruo sin compasión – empezó a llorar de angustia

 **Ladrón 2:** Tranquilízate, no es tu culpa-dijo el chico intentando no llorar

 **Juvia:** ¡NO!¡JUVIA TIENE LA CULPA!¡ SI JUVIA NO LE HUBIERA ROTO EL CORAZÓN TANTAS VECES EL NO SE HABRÍA IDO, EL NO SERÍA ESE MONSTRUO!-dijo llorando aún más fuerte que antes

 **Gray:** Eso es verdad- dijo el pelinegro que ya había terminado con su víctima que la llevaba a rastras- si no hubieras sido tan indirecta y me hubieses dado una respuesta clara no sería lo que estás viendo ahora mismo- dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra- pero sabes… te lo agradezco… gracias a ti ya no volveré a ser un inútil- dijo mientras reía como un loco, mientras Juvia lloraba aún más

 **Gray:** Y ahora…- dijo pasando de reírse a una mirada seria, llamando la atención de los presentes- acabemos esta misión- dijo mientras la chica miraba confuso

De un rápido golpe, el Surge le partió el cuello a la peli verde y luego la estampo contra un árbol

 **Ladrón 2:** NEE-SAAANN-Gritó el rubio desesperado. De un rápido movimiento, el peli negro cogió al rubio de la cabeza apretando cada vez más

 **Juvia:** ¡GRAY NO LO HAGAS!- Gritó desesperada la peli azul, pero el chico no hizo caso y le estrujo la cabeza al rubio como si fuera una caja de cartón, esparciendo restos de cerebro y huesos.

Juvia estaba aterrada, quería salir de allí cagando leches, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, y el monstruo al que antes consideraba su compañero se acercaba aún más a ella, hasta estar a unos centímetros de su cara.

 **Gray:** Juviiaaa…- dijo susurrándole a la oreja- ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?- dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra y perversa

Juvia gritó horrorizada ante la brutal matanza que su compañero había organizado.

 _ **Continuará**_


End file.
